


Big Fish, Splintery Dock

by NellieOleson



Category: Stargate SG-1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NellieOleson/pseuds/NellieOleson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commentfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Fish, Splintery Dock

"What the hell was that?"  
  
Sam opened her eyes and immediately put her hand over them to ward off the sun. She still had to squint a little, but she managed to look over at Jack without frying her retinas. She kicked her feet a little to adjust her position.   
  
Jack was standing in the water with his arms out to his sides. His pond wasn't all that deep and here, in what was probably the deepest part, the water only came up to his chest. Not so great for diving, but it had done wonders to cool them off and save them from the life-sucking heat wave they'd been enduring for the last three days.  
  
"What was what?" Sam asked.   
  
"Something touched my leg," said Jack.   
  
"Something like a fish?"   
  
"There are no fish, Carter. I told you-" He jumped, sending a small tidal wave across the surface of the water. "That was not a fish," he yelled.   
  
The whole thing might have been funny if Jack hadn't looked so alarmed. She put her feet down and walked closer to where Jack was standing. A promising breeze was picking up in the trees surrounding the cabin. She was about to comment on it, the breeze might mean the end of the oppressive heat, when a stream of bubbles rose through the water in front of her.  
  
Big bubbles.  
  
"Did you see that?"   
  
"It was probably just-" There was nothing Sam could put at the end of that sentence that made any sense. Jack wasn't kidding about the lack of fish. They'd spent many, many hours sitting on the dock without so much as a nibble on their artificial bait. Sam had asked about switching to live bait but Jack said it seemed too cruel to send innocent worms and minnows to their death for no reason.  
  
"Yeah," said Jack as he started swimming toward the dock. "That's what I thought."  
  
Sam didn't waste any time following him and she almost didn't scream when something large and scaly slid across her shins.  
  


  
[********](http://annerbhp.livejournal.com/profile)

[](http://annerbhp.livejournal.com/profile)[**annerbhp**](http://annerbhp.livejournal.com/)  added this:    
  
"So, Carter. Now that we survived a close brush with the disgusting and scaly, want to reaffirm our connection to life with some seriously ill-thought out hot monkey sex on the dock?"  
  
Sam looks at the worn deck, splinters and all. "Only if I get to be on top."  
  
And then they done sex.  
  
And seriously regretted it later.   
  
  
The rest is mine again:  
**********  
  
Sam was standing stiff-legged in front of the stove waiting for the teapot to start screaming. Whoever coined the term "whistling" was clearly deaf. She tapped her spoon on the cheap laminate countertop and wondered if she could still do her job without functional knees.  
  
The sound of the screen door slapping against the door jamb echoed through the cabin. Jack had finally returned from wherever he'd disappeared to while she was in the shower.  
  
He strolled into the room and Sam wanted to kick him in the knees. Because somehow, this was all his fault. There was no reason for the stupid dock to be so... wooden. There were several modern alternatives available. She'd had the deck in her backyard replaced with a low-maintenance, non-splintery, composite material two years ago. So far, she'd had to do nothing but hose it off to keep it clean.   
  
If she didn't have so many neighbors, they could have all the sex they wanted to on her deck without having to pick large, painful splinters out of their various body parts afterward.  
  
It was really something he should look into.  
  
She stopped thinking about her deck. Jack had returned with an inflatable donut. Sam felt a little less angry about her knees.  
  
"Where did you get that?" She asked. It didn't seem like something that would be easy to come by way out here in the middle of nowhere.  
  
"In the shed," he said.  
  
"Why do you keep an inflatable donut in your shed."  
  
Jack tossed the ring on a chair and sat down. He wiggled a little and leaned back. "Don't ask."


End file.
